Dusk and Summer
by oversizedchanel
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE ADDED. He blames it on the humid air but inside he really does love her singing. Popsicles, trampolines, Led Zeppelin, and a whole lot of heat.
1. She Had The World

That summer was a hot summer

**A/N;; Hey everyone. I decided to try my hand at another Jackie and Hyde summer fic. My other one was a bit of a flop but we'll see how this goes. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own That 70's Show or Led Zeppelin or Budweiser or Dashboard Confessional or Panic At The Disco. **

_I, I know why  
Because when I look in her eyes  
I just see the sky  
When I look in her eyes  
Well I, I just see the sky_

I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream—"She Had The World" by Panic At The Disco. 

That summer was a hot summer. I remember this because each day her clothes became shorter, looser, and flimsier. For the first few weeks I didn't notice it, because as Foreman had mentioned on countless occasions, she's the devil and evil is not attractive. I mean, sure, she has a nice smile and amazing legs and awesome eyes, but what girl doesn't? She wasn't _special_ or _different. _Well, she was definitely more annoying then any girl I've met, but besides that, nothing about her was striking or memorable. That's why in all the years she's hung around I never gave her more than a passing glance.

Until that freaking Veteran's Day Barbecue, she was just one of Kelso's toys and she was off limits even if I wanted her, which I didn't. I don't know what came over me when that stuck up, prissy, feather headed prick called her a bitch. Even years later, I tried to convince myself it was just a brotherly instinct or maybe I just had too much beer, but no one really bought it. After a while, it became kind of lame even in my head.

But I really dug my grave deeper when I took her out to Mt. Hump. And I really don't have anything to cover my ass about our kiss. It happened and it didn't mean anything to us. But what happened happened and I can't change it. Not that it changed anything anyway. I mean, we got along a little bit better and she didn't annoy the shit out of me as much, but I just continued ignoring her and her me.

And so for years I continued watching Kelso cheat on her countless times with Laurie and Pam Macy and what other trash he picked up from this crap hole. I watched as she slowly got more and more suspicious and when the pieces of the puzzle fit, the relationship was over. Foreman, Fez and I had a damn good laugh about Kelso's misfortune of finally getting caught juggling two girls at once. No one but Donna paid much attention to Jackie's end of things, but that was mainly because Jackie forced Donna to.

In the long run, though, I think Jackie benefited most from loosing her first boyfriend. We no longer had to hear her shrill voice demanding Michael around, no matter how humorous it was to watch him follow like a dog on a leash. Her obsession with sequins and ribbons and rainbows faltered slightly and she didn't constantly talk about Nancy Drew as much as she used to. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Jackie grew up after dumping Kelso. It was a relief for all of us to finally get to watch something other than The Newly Weds Game. Even after Kelso and she got back together, I still don't remember hearing her once play ABBA while we all sat in the basement together.

That summer started off with a dark cloud, in a way. Donna and Kelso disappeared to California a week after school let out, causing both Foreman and Jackie to despair about their relationship with them. I was left alone with Fez in the basement for the first three weeks, watching Fantasy Island and eating Tootsie Rolls with the kid. Eventually though he started a job as the water boy for the girls tennis team at the Recreation Center in attempt to sleep with all the girls on the team. His goal was to do it with all of them at least once by the time summer was over.

After a while though, Fantasy Island and Tootsie Rolls became old and I spent considerable amounts of time cruising in my truck just to get out of the house. I attempted to ask Foreman to come upon Kitty's request, but he spent fifty percent of the time in the bathroom and the other half in his room asleep. He soon acquired some sort of stubble on his face, which until then, I thought was impossible for him. Donna really had some sort of power over that kid, persuading me to never _ever_ get into a relationship like that. I mean, what was the point? I had no heart, hence I couldn't fall in love anyway, and then I would have to deal with the sloppy breakup and I could not stand crying women. It was up there with pregnant women.

My record and tape collection grew a considerable amount that summer as I spent most of my evenings in the miniscule Point Place record shop. I mostly devoured Led Zeppelin III, though. In my car, in my room, in the basement; no matter where there was a record or tape player, Tangerine was playing. No one said anything for a while, mainly because no one was around to hear the repetition of the CD and I liked that. It may have been a lonesome summer but I was in charge and I could do what I wished without consideration of any one of my friends. Not that I gave them much consideration anyway, but hey, no bitching.

One Sunday evening, I was feeling spontaneous with my half eaten burger and a few beers in the back seat of truck. Point Place was getting old, not that that was news, but I craved for a change of scenery, even if it was only a few miles out of town. I drove toward the sun as it sunk behind the bland Wisconsin hills. Robert Plant drifted out the speakers talking about what a dazed and confused man he was and I sung along in agreement. I wasn't sure where the car was taking me and at that moment I didn't care. As I steered down roads, I finished off my burger and took a swallow of beer, tossing the empty can in the back seat. I wasn't completely wasted yet and I could still focus on the signs, so I took this as a good omen.

Pulling onto a dirt road, I studied the landmarks I had seen many a times on my expeditions to Mt. Hump; the small houses, the misshapen trees, the rock that looked like John Lennon's face. Reaching the cliff, I parked my car under a tree and grabbed a couple of beers on my way out. It always felt nice to be out here, especially in the late evenings of summer. The wind always hit you a bit more forcefully then it did a few feet below and in this humidity, it was welcomed greatly. I was surprised that I didn't see a couple or five as I usually did this time. But then I remembered that the new Godfather movie had finally opened up at the drive in and people would prefer an evening of sucking face there then on a hill christened Mt. Hump.

The rocks and dirt crunched under my heavy boots as I made my way to the familiar flat stone I normally accommodated on. Brushing the dirt and leaves off the grey granite, I looked down the cliff and remembered how many times Kelso had fallen off it. If I added it all up plus how many times he's fallen off the water tower, I would probably need three more sets of hands.

With my beers settled in, I finally fell onto the rock and stretched my legs out in front of me. I cracked open another beer which wasn't as frosty as it was when I left, but still sipped it appreciatively. Everything was perfect. I had beer and I had solitude. I did need some music though. Standing up, I walked over to my car and opened the door, starting the radio up. Grinning happily, I leaned into the car, taking in Zeppelin.

"Steven?" I jerked up, my head banging against the ceiling. "Shit," I mumbled, pulling out of the car and turning around. "Jackie?" I asked, genuinely surprised. And so it was. The brunette stood in front of me in a yellow and white summer dress with a light windbreaker over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back, making her eyes stand out strikingly with her bangs pushed away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" she said, biting her lip. "Uh, it's fine," I said uncertainly, grabbing my can of beer from the roof. "What are you doing here, Jackie? I didn't know you were one for the great outdoors." I rubbed the top of my head and winced slightly. "Well, I didn't know anyone would be up here, least of all you. I didn't know you left Eric's basement." I mock laughed and turned my back on her, stalking back to my seat and sitting back down. So much for my solitude.

I turned my head slightly and watched as my unwelcome guest pushed aside my beer cans and sat next to me, bringing her bare knees to her chest. She sighed, resting her chin on them, her dark eyes scanning the sky. "Can I have one?" She broke the silence, gesturing to the Budweiser's. I shrugged and she took that as a yes, cracking the lid with a perfectly manicured nail. I noticed her lips didn't even have the usual thick layer of gloss as she sipped the drink slowly.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at me. "Why are you staring at me, Steven?" I shrugged again. "You look different." I looked back out down the cliff. It was her turn to shrug. "I feel different, I suppose." I braced myself for the spilling of the guts and quickly finished the beer, all ready starting on another. "I mean, summer is a time for reinvention," she said, brushing her ponytail off her shoulder. "And maybe it's just about time I made some changes for myself."

"Yeah," I said. "How's that going for you?" "Not very well," she said flatly. I smirked slightly and looked out at the sun. It was almost gone, just a sliver of it showing behind the hills. I knew that soon it would shut off completely and the stars would begin their nightly routine of lighting up the sky for poor saps like me, stuck outside with a 95 pound vulnerable chick that was most likely going to start the waterworks at any given moment.

"I just want to be happy, I suppose," she said, somewhat to herself and partly to me. "Mmhm…" I finished off another beer and cracked open the last one I had with me. I silently cursed to myself for not bringing the whole 24 pack, but then remembered if that was the case, Jackie would probably be driving me home while I lay in the backseat passed out and even possibly puking on my beautiful seats. I would make this beer last.

"Oh, I like this song," she said, swaying slightly. I sat up, concentrating on the eight track in my car. It was Tangerine and I grunted in agreement. She began humming it quietly and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "So why are you up here, Jackie?" I asked over Zeppelin and her humming. "The same reason you are, Steven," she said, her buzzing noises coming to a pause. "Why do you think I'm out here?" I took a long sip from my can and looked expectantly over at her. "To get out of Point Place."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed sarcastically. "How do you know I'm not meeting a stripper here or something?" "Because you're poor." Damn, good burn. "Hm, well…" I sat there, trying to think of something to say. "I guess you're right," I admitted, somewhat disgruntled. "Who is this?" she asked, referring to 'Since I've Been Loving You'. "Zeppelin, of course." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. "I should have known." She let her tan legs down and they swung slightly, her sandal wedge shoes gently tapping against the rock. She squirmed around, itching her leg and slowly moving up her thigh. I focused on finishing my beer.

Once the last can joined the pile of other empty cans, I stood up, stretching. "Well, I think I'm going to head out," I said, looking down at her. "Yeah, I probably should too," she said thoughtfully. When she stood up, I noticed how small she was next to me. I always knew she was tiny and petite but being next to her just brought it to a new level. Turning on my heel, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and stalked over to my black truck. I slid inside and slammed the door, pushing the keys in and quickly starting the engine. Putting it in reverse, I began to slowly pull out as so not to hit some unexpected animal.

"Steven!" I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jackie running over to my car. I rolled down the window and sat expectantly waiting. "Steven," she panted, leaning into my car through the passenger window. "My dad's car won't start, can you come look at it?" I glared at her. "Are you serious, Jackie?" Groaning, I killed the engine and pushed my door open, storming a few trees away to the gleaming black Lincoln. "Try starting it again," I ordered, looking at her. She nodded and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car. It made an awful screeching sound and stuttered and then completely stopped. "Damn," I said, opening the hood. I looked around the engine and studied the hoses but I had never heard a car make a noise like that in my life.

"Jackie, I don't know, man. It might be the battery or something, but I have never heard anything like that before." Her face fell and she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. "Fuck," I heard her muttered. "OK, OK…" She sat there and I watched as her face went from option to option. Something finally clicked. "Hey, Steven…" "No, no! Oh no, Jackie," I said, horrified. I was not spending twenty to thirty minutes in a car with that. "Steven, please," she pleaded, her eyes round and dark. She stuck her lip out when I didn't budge and I knew she was going for the full effect.

"Dammit, Jackie, come on." I watched as she happily grinned and reached back to grab her purse. "Thank you so, so, so much!" She said as she skipped to my truck. I muttered an unheard whatever and slid inside after her. Starting the engine again, I quickly pulled out before someone else would play me as a taxi cab and maneuvered in the dark down the rocky dirt road. I flashed my lights, making sure no one was in front of me and stepped slightly on the gas. "Steven," I heard her squeak. "Please, please, go slowly. I absolutely hate this road." I looked over at her. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her dark eyes were flickering out the window. "Jackie, shut up, it's fine. I've been down this road at night tons of times." That was a lie. Usually I was smart enough to get the hell off of Mt. Hump before nightfall. I hated this road in the daytime, but in the dark it was even worse. She squeaked quietly and pulled her jacket tightly around her as the breeze played against her skin.

"You can roll the window up if you want," I said, looking intently in front of me. "I'm fine," she said. Her voice was soft and tired. "Mmk." I slowed down a bit and pulled my glasses off as to see better. "Damn, it's dark," I murmured. I felt her squirm slightly and I looked over to her. She had her head leaning against the half open window. I tapped my finger anxiously against the steering wheel, studying the road in front of me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and fiddled with the volume knob on the radio, turning Tangerine up a little louder. "You're not used to having people in your car." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No, I'm not used to having you in my car." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her sneering. "Hey, you can walk home if you want!" For some reason I was fired up, rather it be the beer or the late hour or just the fact that I had Satan herself in my car next to me. All the same, I was in no mood for her smart ass attitude. I could have very well left her there for the night. "No need to shout," she said quietly, curling her legs underneath her. Her eyelids were dark and they slowly blinked a few times before closing. Her chest rose and fell slowly and her breathing became heavy. Finally, she was asleep.

After going through the Zeppelin cassette twice, we finally drove past the sign welcoming us to Point Place. I sighed, and looked over at the sleeping Jackie. I rolled her window up and she sat there, her head drooping on her shoulder, her small body rising and falling with each breath. Shaking my head in disbelief, I pulled into the 7-11 parking lot and pushed my door open, quietly extracting the keys. As the door gently shut, I watched through the window and was relieved the dragon didn't awake. Smirking, I made my way into the familiar station and headed straight for the magazines. I flipped through my favourite automotive ones and finally picked a few up and headed to the back, to the drinks. I scanned the freezers and pulled out a 12 pack and then took a can of iced tea for Jackie.

There wasn't a line when I got to the front so I quickly moved ahead and pulled my wallet out. I made small talk with the cashier and once I had my purchases, bid him a hasty goodbye and quickly left the store. I adjusted the plastic bags in my hands as I headed back to the car and pulled the keys out of my pocket, when I saw two guys standing near Jackie's window. She was awake and I heard her shouting.

"Get the hell away from me!" It was her normal bossy manner and I was sure once they heard her brisk annoying tone, they would flee. I knew she thought so too. But they didn't. They stood there with knowing smirks on their stupid faces. "But you're so damn pretty," one of them said, touching her cheek with a grimy finger. I saw her shudder and recoil into her seat. "Come on, baby, let's take a drive," he purred, attempting to open the locked car door.

"Hey, back off!" I shouted, walking quickly to the car. I dropped the bags by my door and walked over to them, standing in front of her. They were 10 times bigger then me and by the looks of it, not from around here. Point Place was way too quiet to have thugs and perverted kidnappers; excluding Fez who only made a girl so uncomfortable she kicked him in the balls. They flexed their fists and glared down at me but I stood my ground.

"Steven, come on, just get in the car," Jackie pleaded quietly into my ear. I ignored her and leaned back. "Seriously, beat it," I said sharply. They shared a laugh and a look and before I knew it, one had me by the collar. Jackie screamed. "Jackie, shut up!" I sputtered as my feet lifted a few feet from the ground. "Aw, don't want your chick to defend you, pal?" My fingers grasped his fist and I pulled myself up, pulling my foot back. I released it, kicking him between the legs and was quickly dropped on my knees. Coughing up dirt, I started to stand but a fist came my way and connected with the side of my face. I grunted, spitting dirt and blood onto the ground and quickly jumped up.

"You son of a bitch!" Before I knew it, Jackie sprung out of the car, kicking and scratching every bit of the men she could. She looked rabid, her hair flying around. I heard words come out of her mouth that not even Fez had attempted to say when we taught him English curse words. They were stunned frozen and I must admit I myself stepped back to watch her.

They quickly recovered though, as Jackie's thick shoes dug into one guys shin. The other stepped back uncertainly. "What the fuck are you doing?" his friend shouted, rubbing his knee in pain. He jumped up, obviously ready to throw Jackie over his shoulder, but I pulled her away behind me. "Seriously, back off!" I shouted, throwing a punch. It hit one guy in the eye. His buddy revved up and I half expected to be knocked unconscious. His face was red and full of rage and his fist was arched back. He grunted, and I closed my eyes, waiting…

"Hey!" We turned around as a cop jumped out of his car, a nightstick in hand. The two guys scrambled over each other, their huge feet tripping, but they finally sprung away. The cop panted, hitching his pants up. "Are you two OK?" he asked. I nodded, wiping my mouth. "Yeah, we're fine. Just…" I mumbled something about a disagreement and I steered Jackie into the car. "It was nothing, we're leaving." I grabbed the bags I bought minutes before and threw them in, quickly following after them. I started the engine as the cop curiously watched and nearly flew into reverse and down the street.

A few streets away, I stopped and parked the car under a streetlight. Jackie had been quiet for the past five minutes and I knew she was still recovering. I cleared my throat. "Are you OK?" I asked, looking at her. She stared straight ahead. "I… he… God…" She buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes. I noticed they were red, probably from exhaustion and tears. "Jackie, it's OK," I said sternly. She shuddered, hugging her knees to her chest again and looked at me. "Steven that was fucking scary!" I tried to bite back a grin but I couldn't. Every time she cursed, it just got funnier. "It's not funny, Steven!" she said and my smile faltered. "OK, OK, I'm sorry. Are you OK?" I asked as I stuck my hand in the 7-11 bags and extracted her iced tea. She shrugged. "Not really," she said, taking the can from me. "I don't like being touching by dirty men." "Yeah, I wouldn't think so." I really wanted to burn Kelso then but I bit my tongue.

"Jackie, I'm… sorry. I didn't know that would happen." She cracked open the drink and took a long sip. "I know, Steven, it's OK." "But Jackie," I said, my body starting to shake with unexpected laughter. "What the hell were you thinking, attacking them like that?" She grinned embarrassedly and shook her head. "I have no idea. I mean, I didn't like seeing you get punched, that's for sure." My laughing subsided and I turned forward. "Yeah, well, it's over. Let's just get you home." I started the car and resumed down the street.

"Can you turn that song on again?" she asked, setting her drink in a cup holder. I nodded, rewinding the cassette and turning it up slightly. She smiled and leaned her head against the chair, her eyes closed. The houses flew by as I turned into the richer area of Point Place where I knew the Burkhart mansion was. I was stunned into silence by the extravagance of the homes on the street, the unnecessary decorations. Shaking my head, I kept my eyes on the road. "Jackie, what one's yours?" I asked loudly over the song. She sat up and opened her eyes, scanning the road. "Oh it's right there," she said, pointing a few houses down. I drove up slowly in front of the house.

We sat there in silence for a moment as the last minute of the song finished. She smiled appreciatively. "I like that song," she said. I watched as she pushed the car door open and slid out, shutting it behind her. I watched as she skipped up the steps and pulled open the door that was probably 10 times bigger and heavier then her and slip inside.

Shaking my head, I started the car again and turned around, heading back to the Foreman's. I just survived an evening with the Devil.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

A/N; Hey, guys, chapter No

**A/N; Hey, guys, chapter No. 2 here. A lot of people have been adding this story to favourites, but some feedback would be welcome. I don't own That 70's Show, 7-11, Baywatch, The Beatles, Eric Clapton, Chanel, Lincoln cars, Twizzler, or any other large incorporations mentioned in this chapter.**

**  
Warnings: Language and alcohol use and some sexual content but barely not really. **

_Well she was just seventeen  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked  
Was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another  
Oh, when I saw her standing there—"I Saw Her Standing There" by The Beatles._

Her thin fingers grasped the phone tightly and I thought she would give herself a concussion from pressing it so forcefully against her ear. My foot tapped to the Eric Clapton record and I swallowed a bit of beer, the can cold in my hand. She had been sitting on the couch next to me glued to the phone for thirty minutes now. She barely talked, only sobbed. I pitied Donna.

"OK, Donna… I guess I'll see you in a few months." She slammed the phone down and then buried her face in her hands, tears seeping through her fingers. "H-he found someone else," she wailed. "A tan, tall, DD chested blond! He hasn't even mentioned me once." I watched as she pathetically cried and the noise annoyed me. I stood up and walked to the record player, turning the volume up. She merely cried louder.

"Jackie, don't you have a fuzzy pink bedroom to do this in?" I asked tetchily. She ignored me and I fell back into my chair. I didn't dare get into the danger zone. I had marks in my arms for weeks when she clung onto me a few years ago up in her ski cabin after Kelso the Heartbreaker had his way.

Her thick hair clung to her wet face and she looked up at me. "Steven what do I do?" I mocked thoughtfulness. "I don't know. Maybe you should get really drunk and hire some male strippers?" Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "You are such a pig!" I shrugged in agreement. "You don't have anything to say to me? I'm a damn princess, Steven, and if Michael won't treat me like one, you had better or else I'll be going back to school a fat self conscious slob!" She moaned louder, hiding her face again.

"Jackie," I asked, once her crying subsided slightly, "Do I strike you as the guy who would say anything reassuring to a 5 foot 1 brunette with unicorn patterned socks?" "God, now I know why you're a fucking orphan!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. "You're a freaking bitter sad little man who no one wants to love! This is also why no girl with a decent sense of style would touch you!" "Jackie, if your definition of 'decent sense of style' is pastel coloured pants and bright yellow and pink blouses, then I wouldn't want her touching me in the first place because I would get charged for child molestation!" I growled back.

She looked at me in shock. "You're a sick cold hearted bastard!" she shouted, spinning around. "Thank you!" I yelled back as she flew out the door. "God dammit, I'm going to kick Kelso's ass when he gets back!" I muttered furiously, standing up and kicking my chair out of the way as I stalked darkly back into my prison-isk basement bedroom. I was so glad I didn't have a shade of pink in it for fear I might throw up.

Jackie scurried out of the basement, hurriedly trying to escape that disgusting and dirty fuck. She shuddered slightly, pushing her hair out of her face, and pulled her keys from her purse. Her daddy's Lincoln gleamed in the Foreman's driveway and she smiled slightly as she thought about how freaking rich she was. But the image of Kelso macking with some blond Baywatch chick made it slip right back off just like cheap lipstick made her do. She groaned in agony, unlocking the car and sliding into the seat.

"Well, hello, my princess." Jackie looked up out of the open window and saw Fez leaning against the porch banister. "Hi, Fez," the girl replied, shoving her keys in, and keeping her red tearstained face from view. "How is daddy's car?" he purred, strutting over to the Lincoln and stroking the hood lovingly. Jackie hiccupped back a sob as she remembered sitting in the back seat of this exact same car with Michael. "Oh no," she whined, her head falling back against the chair. The tears fell hot and thick down her makeup covered face, down her neck, and down onto her chest, sliding underneath the flimsy tank top.

"Oh, my darling," Fez crooned in his thick accent, rushing over to the passenger side of the car and jumping in. "What is wrong?" He stuck an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closely. "Now, now, tell Fez what's wrong." She sobbed, breathing in his thick cologne. "M-Michael met some _whore_ in California!" She tried to put anger and venom into the word but was so exhausted and tired, she found it hard. Fez clicked his tongue against his teeth, rubbing his hand on her shoulder. "What a dick," he said. "Jackie, you are a princess and you deserve the best!" "Oh Fezzie, I don't know what you said, but I did hear princess and best." She snuggled her face against his chest, her tears lightning up.

"But you know who else just makes me mad?" the small girl breathed, her tone fierce. "Fat girls?" he suggested. "Well yes, but Steven! He's such a jerk!" "Well yeah Jackie, what are you, stupid?" Jackie pulled away, looking up at the tanned skin boy with wide eyes. "I mean, it's Hyde, he can't help it." "Agh!" she whined tearfully. "No one loves me!" "What are you talking about, Jackie?" Fez said, pulling her closely again. "I love everything about you." He puckered his lips in a sad manner and pulled his face towards hers.

* * *

"Fez, get the hell out of my car!"

* * *

* * *

"And that," I said, tossing the empty beer can over the couch, "is how you down a 12 pack in 12 minutes." I looked drunkenly up at Fez who was chewing thoughtfully away at a Twizzler. "I wonder if milk is actually any good with coke," he commented, his eyes glued to Laverne and Shirley. I rolled my eyes, picking up a can of beer I had just emptied and threw it at his forehead, missing by a good five feet.

* * *

"Hyde, I think you should take a break…" "Fuck you, Fez," I slurred, stretching out along the couch. "I am purrrfectly fine." I looked up at the ceiling and watched as the tiles swirled in circles and I felt my stomach doing the same. "Ugh, that is not good," I muttered out loud, stumbling off the couch. "Do you need some assistance?" my companion asked, digging in a box of Milk Duds. "No," I said, slowly moving towards the door. "Good cause I wasn't going to help you, you son of a bitch." My hand clutched my stomach painfully. "Fez, if the floor wasn't moving so much, I'd kick you in the nads." As I fell into the door, I heard him chuckle ruthlessly. My fingers slipped around for the door knob and once I finally grasped it, I yanked the door open and doubled over, vomiting all over the doormat.

"Ew, holy shit, Steven!" I heard Jackie's shrill voice and I saw her familiar thick sandals. "More like holy vomit," Fez commented from somewhere behind me. I retched and gagged a few more times before my stomach was finally empty and stood up straight. "Whoa, Jackie, I didn't know you had two twins." I stuck my hand out, attempting to grab one of their locks but merely grasped at air. "Get away, you freak! Steven are you drunk?" I belched, blinking a few times and shaking my head. "Oh, not a good idea," I mumbled, leaning against the doorway.

"Steven, this smells and you do too. Please, get the hell out of my way." I felt her sharp nails in my chest, pushing me back. I skidded to the floor, my head aching. "Bitch," I said under my breath as she brushed passed me, the thick sent of Chanel No. 5 wafting in my nose.

"Um, Hyde, what are you doing on the floor?" I looked up. "Oh hey, Foreman," I said, recognizing his skinny ass legs. "Oh you know nice view." I shrugged. "Fez is he drunk?" I heard. "Oh God… It wasn't 12 cans in 12 minutes was it?" "Mm, quite so," Fez said. "A pathetic sight, if you ask me." I groaned, stumbling forward and reaching out to smack him on the head but missed, falling into the round table. "Steven!" Jackie yelled, pulling her purse out from under me.

"OK, OK," Foreman said and I saw his shoes next to me. "We need to get him to lie down. Fez, Jackie I need your help." "I am not touching that!" she said matter-of-factly. "Come on, Jackie, Eric's little arms will break like twigs." I felt hands on either of my arms and I felt myself lifting from the ground. "Here, Jackie, fix the couch please." And before I knew it, I was falling backwards onto the floppy couch. I looked up at Jackie who was glaring down at me. "You're disgusting," I heard her muttered before spinning around and sitting on my chair.

"Hyde, man, do you need anything?" "Foreman, what the hell, stop yelling!" I closed my eyes and stubbornly turned on my side, my face buried into the couch.

"That is correct, Ms. Holland, good job!" I heard applause spilling out from the TV and the sounds from The Price Is Right. Groaning, I sat up dizzily, my head aching. Looking around, I saw the room empty expect for Jackie who was perched on my chair, a magazine in hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "What time is it?" "It's 6 o' clock. You've been passed out for like four hours, Steven." She tossed her magazine to the side and pointed to the table. "Here, there's ibuprofen and some water. Mrs. Foreman brought it down when you were sleeping. We told her you didn't feel well." "Oh," I replied, reaching out for the small pills and glass of water. "Where's Foreman and Fez?" I asked before slipping the medicine in my mouth.

"Fez said something about tennis and Eric's probably crying in his room." She crossed her legs and picked the remote up, flipping through channels in a nonchalant manner. "So, why are you here?" I asked, draining the glass and setting it back down. I watched as she raised and dropped her thin shoulders. "No one is at my house so it's kind of lonely." Sighing, I stood up and felt my pockets for my keys, pulling them out. "Well, have fun!" I said, striding over to the door.

"No, wait, where are you going?" she asked quickly, jumping up. Her dress trailed after her, one of the straps falling onto her arm. "Um, for a drive," I said slowly, pulling the door open. "Can I come?" she asked hopefully, looking up at me. "Jackie, why would you want to come?" She shrugged again. "I'm bored, I told you." "OK, let me rephrase that. Why should I take you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Because I'm good company!" She flashed a cocky smile and walked past me, up the stairs. "Dammit," I muttered, sorrowfully following after her.

She had her hand out the window, her fingers tangled in with the summer air. Her hair was frizzy and wild but at that moment, I don't think she actually cared. Big Star played through the radio and the song fit the weather perfectly. Heat pounded down on my black car, but I pressed harder on the gas so the wind picked up thicker and thicker.

"Steven?" she yelled over the noise, "where are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." She nodded and seemed content with this, continuing to catch air with her fingers. I had no idea what she was doing next to me in my car again. I had no idea why I didn't just say no. I guess, and I would never admit this out loud, I felt a little bit bad for her, what with Michael and all. I had seen him play with her head a lot throughout the years, cheating and lying and sneaking about. I suppose not even she deserved that, even if she was Satan's spawn.

I slowed down a bit, the restless wind calming. I heard her take a shaky breath and saw that she was leaning her head back, eyes closed. "You OK?" I asked, not wanting her to have another breakdown. She sat up and looked at me, nodding her head. "Yeah, I think so." I watched as she pulled the strap of her dress onto her shoulder.

She was really hott. I had always known that but what with her usually attached to Michaels face, I never noticed the elegant way she carried herself. I watched the way her hair dropped smoothly onto her soft skin kissing her collarbones. I watched as her long fingers twirled out the window, creating a dance. She had lost her sunglasses and I noticed how long and dark her eyelashes were as they gently brushed her high cheekbones. Her lips were light pink and soft looking. I remembered when I kissed them and I was curious as to whether they still tasted the same…

"Steven, watch out!" I slammed on the breaks, both of our bodies jerking forward. "Watch it pal!" a guy in a truck yelled at me. "What the hell was that, Steven?" she asked breathlessly, her hand on her heart. "Sorry," I muttered, slightly abashed. I started slowly down the street once again, keeping my eyes on the road.

What the hell was wrong with me? Since when were my eyes attached to Jackie? God, this heat would make you do anything, I swear. Shaking it off, I looked around the area, wondering what to do and where to go. "What do you want to do?" I asked, turning the volume down a bit. She shrugged. "I don't know somewhere new." Not knowing what new was for her, I continued the search up and down the unfamiliar streets. "There's a new disco in Kenosha," she started. "Oh no!" I said, cutting her off. "You can walk there if you want, but no way in hell am I going to a freaking disco." "Fine, just making suggestions," she pouted. I grunted, passing up a cement truck and turning a corner.

"We could go to a park." I looked over at her, brow furrowed. "What would we do at a park?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We could get something to drink and just hang out." I considered her offer. Why would I want to do that? Sighing, I remembered that there was nothing better to do and I figured drinking slushies in a park at dusk was probably better then flipping through last months Playboy in Foreman's basement.

"All right," I said finally, turning into a 7-11 parking lot. She smiled happily, jumping out of the car when I parked, and skipped up to the door. We walked in and I strolled to back as usual, towards the magazines. I heard her flip flops flipping as she followed behind me. I paused, flipping through a new Camino magazine, looking to see if I had all ready bought this one. I decided I hadn't and looked up at her.

She was gazing around the store, obviously oblivious to my subtle annoyance of her presence. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. God, what was wrong with me? Did I forget yesterday's shouting match with her? And the one the day before? I shook my head in disbelief. "What?" I heard her ask, bringing me back down to earth. "Why don't you get a chick mag or something?" I offered, sauntering down the aisle to the drinks. She nodded and began filing through different fashion magazines.

I felt her next to me, minutes later as I had my head in the freezer, grabbing a box of Popsicles and a beer. "Are these OK?" I asked, holding up the different assortment of flavours. She nodded. "Yeah, I like all the flavours. Purple is my favourite though," she added. "All right, then," I said uncertainly, walking over to the counter. We pushed our purchases in front of us and waited as the smoky eyed cashier rang everything up.

A few moments later, we stepped out into the sultry humid air, heading back over to my car. "So what park should we go to?" I asked once settled in. "There's this really quiet one that most people don't know about on West St. It has a pond and everything. It's really quaint." I considered and then nodded, knowing that it was better then nothing.

"Thanks for letting me come with you, Steven," she said into the silence as we drove. I grunted in reply and I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye. I hated when she did that, when she flashed her know it all smile. She probably thought I liked her because I practically crashed into another car from staring at her… Oh God, that sounded bad. I cursed to myself and brushed the thoughts away, pulling into a vacant parking lot. I looked around, impressed. It was quaint. It was quiet and peaceful and the air by the water probably felt nice. "Good job," I said as we grabbed the bags from 7-11 out of the back seat. She beamed, skipping over to the grass and settling down, her dress fluttering at every movement.

I watched as she took her Vogue and a Popsicle and lay down on her stomach, her tan legs in the air. I watched as she wiggled her feet so her flip flops fell off and as she pulled back her long dark hair, I noticed how elegant the bone structure of her jaw and cheekbones were.

What the hell was wrong with me? Shrugging it off, I cracked my beer open and took a long swallow before crossing my legs Indian style and grabbing my own magazine. As the sun sunk down in front of us, I studied nicer cars then mine and read about the outrageous prices people paid for them. Jackie made small movements such as rifling the pages of her magazine or placing her leftover Popsicle stick delicately on the grass next to her, and every once and a while she would brush a strand of dark lock off her forehead or blow at a stray piece of grass that tickled her nose.

"Jackie?" I asked, looking up. "Will you hand me a Popsicle?" "Mmhm," she said, pulling away from her Vogue and grabbing the box, reaching her thin fingers inside it and presenting me with an orange Popsicle. "Thanks," I muttered, opening it and looking back down at my magazine. I felt her sit up and shut her magazine, setting it to her left.

It was quiet and peaceful for a few moments, but as the sun sunk lower, I could no longer read the words on the thin pages, so I followed suit and pushed them aside. I looked over at her as she sat back on the grass, her hands holding her up. I watched as the familiar dress strap slowly fell off her shoulder and onto her delicate arm.

I really needed to go to a strip club or something because I was going to loose my freaking mind. I don't know what was happening today, but everything about Jackie seemed appealing. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't talking as much. Or maybe it was that Kelso wasn't sucking face with her all the time. Maybe it was the way that this whole California situation had made her realize a lot more.

She turned her head, resting her chin on her shoulder, looking at me under her thick eyelashes. "What?" she asked promptly. "Is there something on my face?" My mouth twitched as I attempted to hide my grin. "No," I said, shaking my head. "It's nothing." She blinked a few times before looking away back out at the water under the moon. She sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her and she lay back onto the grass. I watched as her dark brown almost black locks stuck to her sweat sticky shoulders and I wanted to reach out and push her bangs off her heated face.

"Did you and Kelso come here?" I asked slowly, not sure if bringing Michael up was a good idea or not. Her face was impassive for a moment. "No but I came here with Donna a lot last year, with the whole Eric thing. I saw it when I was driving around with her and we just kind of hung around here. It was nice." I saw her bit her lip into a smile. "Mm, yeah well, Eric made a big mistake, giving up Donna like that." It was quiet a moment.

"You used to like Donna, didn't you?" she asked, pointing her face towards me. I grumbled, "Yeah I suppose. It was a long time ago, though. She was happy with Eric." "Do you think they'll get back together?" I considered. "Maybe, if Foreman gets it together." Jackie nodded. "He should go get her, Donna would be so amazed." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Michael would have never come for me." "Jackie, come on man, it's OK. Kelso's an idiot. I mean, he cheated with you on Laurie of all people." "And Pam Macy," she added.

"Yeah, because she's so much better." I watched as she sighed and then sat up. "You're right, Steven. I just need to forget him." She looked out across the lake before standing and walking over to it. I watched as she pulled her dress up and warily dipped her foot into the water. She shivered and looked over me, laughing. Before I knew it, she had run in knee deep, creating waves that wet the edge of her dress. "Steven, come on," she called, turning around. "No way," I said, I standing and walking slowly towards her.

"It feels so nice." She twirled around, her dress catching in the water. "You're going to get soaked," I warned, crossing my arms and watching as the moon danced on her skin. "I don't care!" "Who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?" She laughed and I myself cracked a small smile. She crouched down, her dress spilling out across the water. I liked seeing her like this. Why wasn't she like this more often? I felt intrusive, though. I felt as if I had broken down walls of steel and now stood spying on her. But I just couldn't tear myself away.

"Steven, come help me." I looked up and saw her struggle to unzip the back of her dress. I laughed unwillingly. "It's not funny!" she whined, laughing slightly. I walked down the small hill. "You're going to have to come over here, because I'm not getting wet." She nodded, stepping out onto the muddy bank, her feet making a squelching noise. She looked up at me, making a face. I grinned and met her halfway and she spun around, holding up her wet hair. I grabbed hold of the zipper with my thumb and index finger and slowly brought it down, revealing a white slip. My heart jumped in my throat as she peeled the material off her porcelain skin and jumped about shivering.

"OK," she said, putting the dress on a rock. "Thanks." And before I knew it, she ran back out into the water. I shook my head, stepping back into the grass and sitting down. I watched as she laughed and twirled and splashed and instead of an incredibly hott, best friends ex girlfriend, she was a small little girl who had been trapped by her rich lifestyle and moronic boyfriend. Jackie was smart, even if she didn't act it all the time. She was brave and strong but she just had these walls put up so no one could see it and in this hour, I finally saw it. I saw her mean girl façade fall away.

"Steven!" I looked up and saw her standing on a two foot rock, perched out from the bay. She had her hands on her hips, a triumphant smile on her face. "What are you going to jump?" I asked, unbelieving. She nodded, her hair flaying about wet and stringy. "But, if I do, you have to come in with me!" "Oh no," I protested. "I am not going in there." "Pwease," she begged, sticking out her lower lip, widening her puppy dog eyes. "No way, Jackie, forget it." "What do I have to do to get you out here?"

I thought for a moment, wondering if anything was actually worth going into a dirty lake with Jackie. "Buy me beer for a month," I said finally. She rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed. OK," she said, nervously bouncing from foot to foot. "Are you ready?" I grinned, and nodded, knowing she would never do it. "OK, OK, here I go!" She took a deep breath and ran forward, pulling her legs to her chest, landing straight in the lake.

"Shit," I muttered, watching as she broke surface, gasping for air. "Come on, Steven, you promised!" I groaned, my head falling back. "All right, all right…" She squealed happily, clapping her wet hands together. I pulled my shoes off and put them far off from the water. I unzipped my jeans, pulling them off and then finally pulled my shirt over my head. I stood there in boxers and a white undershirt, absolutely furious. "Jackie," I muttered angrily, stalking over to the water. "Aw, you'll thank me later when you have your fucking beer!" she yelled and couldn't help but laugh, knowing she was right. I slowly stepped into the lake, shivering.

"You're a witch, Jackie." She merely beamed, watching me, clearly amused. I walked out ankle deep. "OK, that good?" I knew it wasn't. She shook her head, grinning devilishly. I waded out further, the water coming up to the edge of my boxers. "I refuse to go any further," I declared, narrowing my eyes at her. I watched as she fell over giggling. "OK, OK," she said, swaying over to me. My eyes traced over her neck as water sat on her skin, illuminated in the moon light. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this way," I commented, noticing her dopey smile. She merely grinned wider.

Before I knew it, she threw her wet arms around me, pressing against me, her legs wrapped around my waist. "Jackie!" I fell backward, falling into the water. She was breathless with laughter, watching as I stumbled forward, spitting water from my mouth. "This is why I don't take you places," I muttered angrily. I thought she was going to collapse with laughter, grabbing her ribs, her eyes red. "Oh yeah?" I charged forward, throwing my arms around her thin waist, bringing her down into the water. She shrieked, grabbing to my neck for dear life as we gurgled water in our lungs.

"You deserved that," I panted, glaring at her. She nodded, grinning all the same. "I know." Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air. We stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other. I tried to avert my eyes from her slim fitting slip, wet with lake water, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"You know what would really get Michael back for doing what he's done to you?" I asked quietly, wading over to her. "What?" she asked breathlessly, looking at me with wide eyes. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against me, and kissing her on the mouth. I knew I would regret it tomorrow and I knew Kelso would try to kick my ass when he got back, but that is what made it all worth it. And that is why I furthered the kiss, sliding my tongue between her lips.

She pulled back, cheeks red. "So messing around with you this summer would really tick Michael's clock?" I grinned and nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing." She laughed, kissing me roughly as I held her to my chest.

"God, I'm freezing," she whispered an hour later as she trudged out of the water. "I have a jacket in the car you can use. I highly doubt your dress is dry. Not that I mind," I added, smirking. She smacked me and I winced. "I'm serious Steven, no one can know about this, OK?" She had mentioned that about 10 times as we clutched each other in the middle of the lake and I agreed, promising that I wanted the same. "Jackie, you're really hot but I would not want anyone to know we were together." "You think I'm hot?" she asked, batting her lashes as we arrived at my car. I grunted, opening the back door and pulling my black sweatshirt out, tossing it up to her. She smiled graciously, bundling herself in it as I slid into the seat.

"You're sure your mom won't be pissed?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot. She snorted, shaking her head. "She's probably somewhere in Mexico right now and my Dad's probably at some business party." "So you don't see them a lot?" "Do you see your parents a lot?" she snapped. I fell quiet, focusing on the road. I felt her reach forward, turning the volume knob on the radio up. She dropped her hand, feeling around for mine and grasping it tightly. I looked over at her and she smiled slightly.

"Steven, thanks for this," she said quietly as we pulled into her caul de sac and I drove around, trying to find her overly large house. "Don't mention it," I said. "Seriously, don't." She grinned, reaching over and pulling my face to hers. I kissed her gently, and I slowly felt her heating up, pulling closer and closer to me. My hand went down her neck, resting on her heart for a moment. I felt her grab it and pull away. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said breathlessly, dropping my hand. I nodded. "Don't forget my beer!" I yelled as she slammed the door. I watched her laugh and nod, running up the large driveway and into her house.

What did I just get myself into?


	3. Moan

A/N; Reviews make me happy, so let's see some please please please

**A/N; Reviews make me happy, so let's see some please please please. I don't own That 70's Show, Obi Wan Kenobi, The Price Is Right, The Beatles or anything else in this chapter.**

**Warning: Drugs and sexual content. Things get a bit physical in this chapter so yeah, be warned. If you don't want to read it, just read the first part and then the end. **

**PS: I apologize for grammar mistakes. I tried to proofread as well as I could but it's a bit late. **

**PSS; I know Eric is a little OOC here, but I think him and Jackie have always had a bit of a forbidden friendship. I think it's cute, but I am just in love with Eric basically so whatever.**

_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch  
I am safe, quaint and eloquent  
But my bottom lip along with the top one too  
Is chapped and it's all thanks to you_

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
But it never came  
And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
It was but a game_

_You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
The bone, the bone.—"Moan" by Cute Is What We Aim For._

"Here," she said the next day, throwing a bag onto the table in front of me. I peered into it and nodded, grinning. "Nice," I said, pulling out a 12 pack and ripping a can free of the plastic. She rolled her eyes, leaning back into the couch and looking into the TV. I cracked the beer open, sipping it and also looking into the television screen. Well, if that's the game she wanted to play, then I would just play along.

She rustled papers on the table, sighed, moved her shoes on and off the table, ruffled her skirt. "Jackie if you don't shut up then just leave." She glared at me and stood up, stomping to the door. I watched as she turned around, her hands on her hips. I looked at her and her at me and it was quiet for a second.

Before I knew it she had run forward onto my lap, her mouth all over mine. I lifted her up, stepping slowly backward as we sunk into the couch, as I sunk into her. Her hands went up my back and I clasped my hands behind her shoulders, my lips moving against hers, the stubble on my face rubbing against her cheeks. She arched her back, pressing into me, biting my lip, moving her tongue on the roof of my mouth. Her hands went around my neck, pulling me tightly against her. She was heating up, burning fiercely, her face slightly red. I swear I could hear her heart beating through her chest as I lowered my lips to the base of her neck, kissing it slowly, moving upward, up towards her ear, her jaw line. She moaned slightly, grasping me tightly.

Footsteps rushed on the stairs and as if by electricity, I flew backwards, onto my chair. I brushed myself off and looked over at her as she buttoned her top, straightened her hair, calmed herself. I dropped my eyes, looking back over at the TV, leaning casually back in my chair. Even as Fantasy Island played in front of me, my mind went over what would have been if whatever dillhole didn't ruin it. I shivered slightly, clearing my throat and tried to pull myself together.

"Hey, who brought beer?" Foreman dropped down onto the couch next to Jackie and grabbed a beer from the table. "Well, look who tore himself from the bathroom," I smirked as I settled my glasses onto my face. He ignored me, opening the beer and sipping it slowly. "You guys, Donna still hasn't called. It's been two weeks, what if something happened? What if she met someone else?"

I groaned and stood up, stalking into my room. I pushed aside some shoeboxes and located the brown baggie, holding it tightly in my fist and walking back out to Foreman. I pulled my chair closer to the table and threw the bag on it, looking around at the two of them. Jackie stood up, flipping off the lights. I lit candles and Foreman put a record on. "Anne Murray, Foreman?" I barked, glaring at him underneath my shades. "Yes, now fuck off," was the reply.

Muttering darkly, I rolled a joint and lit it, taking a long drag, slowly exhaling into the darkness, feeling every emotion leave me, feeling as high as a kite. I passed it onto Eric who nearly shoved it down his throat. "Sing it Anne," he moaned, exhaling slowly and handing the joint to Jackie. I loved watching her smoke. She did it so perfectly, as if it was natural. She pursed her lips around the paper, filling her lungs, her chest rising, the roundness of her cleavage lifting. Foreman and I watched as she let it out, her chest moving.

"Well that was pleasant," he said, taking the joint back, breathing in the fumes slowly. "Eric, this is crap even for me," she said, a disgusted look on her face as she glared behind her shoulder at the record player. I shouted with laughter, pointing a finger at Foreman. "See! It is shit, man! I've been telling you for years!" He glared at the two of us, clearly disgruntled. "Well when the love of your life leaves you for some surfing California dick, maybe you'll understand!" He yelled, throwing the joint onto the table and jumping off the couch, stomping up the stairs.

We laughed together, grabbing our ribs. We laughed at Anne Murray, at Eric, at the smoke in the air. We laughed until tears poured out of our eyes, the joint rotating between us the whole time.

When it was merely a stub, I put it out, leaning forward to blow the candles out. "No, leave them," she said looking up at me. Everything about it was wrong. The way I stood up and walked to her. The way she fell back onto the couch, grabbing me by the collar, pressing me against her. It was wrong how she wrapped her thin legs around me, her dress hitching up near her thighs. It was just dreadful the way I itched to slide my hand up it and feel my way into new lands. Her fingers shook slightly as they raced under my shirt, feeling my chest, burying deep into my skin.

I felt her lips moan into mine and I felt every inch of myself give in. I loved the way her chest pressed against mine, hardening in the shivers of the air conditioning. The way her teeth bit into my lips, making me ache everywhere was maddening. They bit hard enough to hurt but soft enough to make me want to pull her dress off, and she knew it. She raced her tongue along the front of my teeth, stretching back as if counting each tooth. My hand slid down her back as she arched forward, my fingers grabbing her thigh, moving slowly along her skin…

We heard a crash and I sat up. "Steven?" Mrs. Foreman. I jumped off her, blowing the candles out, turning the light on, and spraying air freshener around the room. I skidded across the room, landing in my chair, chest aching. "Oh there you are! Sweetie, can you help me move the couch? Red's gone out and I think I lost an earring under it." I nodded and stood up. "Jackie, are you OK?" I heard Mrs. Foreman ask and I looked over at the brunette. Her eyes were furious as she sat fuming and I hide my grin in my hand.

She cracked a smile. "Perfectly fine, Mrs. F." She stood up, grabbing her purse, and scooted out the door.

* * *

The numbers on the clock ticked away sorrowfully, slowly, painfully. My mind went over the way her body curved perfectly under my hands, the way my pants tightened when she moaned, the way her lips sucked on mine leaving them red and burning and aching for more. I wanted to do things to her that I never even considered doing to anyone else. I wanted to please her, to leave her hurting for more, to leave her hot in the face and breathless. I wanted to do things to her that would keep her up late at night. I wanted _her _to love it. For once it wasn't about me; it wasn't what I wanted a girl to do to me. It was what I could do to her, for her.

I groaned into my pillow, turning to face the wall. This was so wrong, so, so wrong.

But that is what made it so right.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Jackie had been over. I hadn't seen or heard from her and I didn't want to ask Foreman, lest he get suspicious. I considered driving over to her house, but that just seemed cheesy. But the ache in my jeans wouldn't allow me to sit here watching The Price Is Right when there was a sexy brunette recovering from a breakup. Frustrated, I stood up and grabbed my keys, walking over to the door. Before I could open it though, someone else did.

"Jackie?" I asked, looking down at her. She was slightly breathless, her face pale and makeup free. Her hair was pulled clumsily back and her eyes were slightly red. She looked up at me and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's going on?" We turned around and saw Eric standing at the bottom of the staircase. "I dunno," I said, looking back at her. "What's going on?" The girl bit her lip, looking back and forth between us. She let out a noise between a gasp and sob and stamped her foot on the ground.

"My parents are getting divorced," she breathed, leaning against the door, closing her eyes. "Oh, man, I'm sorry," I said, not sure of what to do. I looked over at Eric who sorrowfully shook his head. "You're sorry?" she asked, looking up at me. "That's all you have to say?" I looked at her dumbfound. "What… What do you want me to say? I _am_ sorry."

Eric sighed and walked to her, pushing her hair back. "Jackie, it's OK." She fell into his arms, tears falling thickly down her face and onto Foreman's shirt. "I just… I don't know what to do or what to say to any of them. They keep fighting through me and it's driving me insane!" she shrieked into his shoulder. I watched as Eric nodded. "Yeah I remember when Donna's parents did that."

And then I got it. Eric knew what to do, how to help a girl. To him, in that moment, Jackie was Donna. I watched as he walked with her to the couch and she continued crying on him.

It was weird, surreal you could say. Foreman wasn't actually that stupid. He got relationships better then I did, seeing as he had actually been in one and I hadn't. He knew exactly how to push her hair from her face, knew exactly what to say and how to say it. He knew when to shut up and let her cry, and when to say something comforting. He knew how to rub her back or stroke her hair. It was bizarre. It was like having Donna back in the house.

And oddly enough I felt myself taking notes. I sighed, sneaking out the back door, keys jingling in my pocket. God, she had me fucked up.

* * *

She breathed in his crappy musky cologne but for once, it was comforting, not disgusting. She felt his heartbeat underneath her hand as it rested on his chest, on top of his plain white undershirt.

"Eric, when was the last time you changed your clothes?" Jackie whispered up at him from their place on the couch. He looked back down at her, arching his eyebrow, giving her a classic Eric look. She shuddered. "I don't even care right now," she sighed, curling in closer to him. "Jackie, you do realize you're like hugging me right now, don't you?"

Jackie looked up at him warily. "I know. The weirdest part is it's not that repulsing." He placed his hand over his heart. "Aw, thank you Jackie." A giggle sneaked out of her lips. "Donna's really stupid, Eric," she said quietly.

"Jackie, I let her down." She shrugged underneath his arm. "She chose Casey over you, Eric. That was her fault in the first place." "I pushed her into commitment," he shot back. "Eric, do you want to make things worse for you? Do you just want to pin the whole thing on you?" He nodded. "Yes, Jackie, that's exactly what I want."

She smacked him on the chest. "Shut up. I'm serious, though." She looked up. "You're a sweetheart at times, even if you are extremely skinny and twitchy." "You're such a sweet little girl."

"Yes, well, if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your bean bags off."

* * *

I slammed the car door shut and sighed, leaning against the door, pressing my hands over my eyes. God damn her. God fucking damn her. I slowly but surely felt the leash around my neck tighten and begin to choke me painfully. Fuck, I wasn't getting into this mess. I wasn't pulling a Kelso. I rubbed my fingers into my eyes before straightening up and walking into the Hub, ignoring the people around me. I sulked over to the booth in the back, glaring at the ceiling in front of my glasses. The sound of people laughing and talking resonated through my ear, filtering out the other.

The hour passed quickly, as I sat there contemplating. She was slowly but surely getting under my skin. Everyday she stepped into the sweaty basement I felt my heart pound with anticipation to rip the buttons on her dress off. Maybe that was it. Maybe I just wanted to be with her once. That was the answer to my problem. And what with her being sad about her parents, she was sure to give it away like candy.

I felt someone slid next to me and I looked up shocked. "Foreman, I didn't know you ever left your basement." The scrawny boy next to me glared. We sat there in silence for a few moments, going through our own minds.

"I think I'm going to get her back," he said finally and I looked over at him. "When she gets back?" I asked. He considered. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. There's no way the rest of this year is going to be anything like the last. I can't go through that again." I mock cheered. "Thank God." He punched me in the arm.

"Jackie OK?" I asked, looking over at him. He shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. It just sucks, you know. Reminds me of Donna, I guess. Jackie's not… too bad. Wow that was weird to say." I grinned. "Yeah, well, just think of the drama that will explode when Kelso gets back." Eric grinned back, nodding. "Yeah, she's going to be so pissed. God I can't wait to see her chew him out. That's the one thing I miss about them together," he said thoughtfully. "That and seeing him bend over backwards for her, no matter how humiliating it was for him," I added.

"And how it was so humorous to us."

* * *

"We're going to mix things up a bit," I heard within the smoke. I heard the shuffling of records and the moving of the stylus and then The Beatles wafting through the air. "Nice," I said, swaying along slightly to "With A Little Help From My Friends." Eric sat across from me, grinning lazily, inhaling the blunt. "God, I just feel so light," he said, closing his eyes. "That's because you are," I muttered, grabbing the joint from underneath his nose.

"We really need to do other things then hitting the Circle," I said seriously, as serious as I could get under the influence. "I am! I'm conjuring up ways to win Donna back. Want to hear some of my ideas?" I shrugged, guessing it would be entertaining. "OK," he said, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket, presenting it proudly. "1. Use the Force. Just imagine it! "This is the one you want to sleep with!"" I rolled my eyes at his Obi Wan impersonation. "All right, let's get realistic." He glared at me. "Well then what's the point of making the fucking list?" I grabbed it from him and rolled up another joint. "This is."

I smoked it.

* * *

I watched as Bob Barker walked across the stage, a cheesy grin, his tacky suit. Foreman had left to go jack off in the bathroom most likely, so I took my post in front of the TV, watching yet another episode of the Price Is Right. The saddest part was that I had all ready seen this episode about 10 times this summer. I sighed and stood up, walking around the room, thinking of ideas of what to do.

My thoughts soon drifted to her. It had been almost two weeks since she showed up in the basement, pale and near tears. After the day at the Hub, though, I had barely thought of her. I was free. I could break free. No one would ever know…

"Steven?" I looked up. Fuck, why did she always do that? "Oh, um, hey," I said, shoving my hands in my pocket, walking around the couch and back into my chair. I felt her eyes against me. She walked to the couch, sitting on the edge farthest from me. "Um, so, what are you doing?"

I gestured to the TV. "Same thing that I've been doing for the past three weeks now." She gave a slight grin. "Listen, Steven," she started, pushing her hair away. "I'm sorry I kind of freaked out on you a few weeks ago. I just was kind of in shock. Things have been really hard at my house." I looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, I saw the news, actually. It's pretty public." She sighed. "I know. Big whatever, you know. You know what the worst part is? My mom isn't even back from Monaco." She forced a bitter laugh.

I bit my lip awkwardly, looking back to the TV. I heard her take a deep breath, look back at the TV, cross her arms. I scratched the back of my head, shrugging off the feeling in my jeans, in my fingers. I swallowed. I breathed out my nose. I craved a cigarette, just to keep myself busy. Without saying a word, I stood and slid into my room, shutting the door slightly. I looked around my drawers for the small pack, my shaking fingers grasping the small stick of hope. I dropped onto my bed, locating the lighter on the nightstand next to me, lighting the cigarette, pressing it into my mouth, inhaling deeply. I clutched onto it for dear life, praying that in an hour she would be gone and I could resume my day.

I felt her move in front of me, taking the cigarette from between my lips, slipping it between hers, inhaling deeply, her eyes on me. She retracted it, blowing the smoke into my eyes. "Fuck, Jackie, "I breathed, ripping the cigarette from her fingers, putting it out in an ashtray. My fingers dug into her thin waist, pulling her between my legs, bringing her face down to mine, kissing hard. She gasped in surprise, pushing me down, my head inches from the wall. She crawled over me, unbuttoning my shirt, one button at a time, flicking one manicured fingernail at a time. She pulled it off, tightening her legs against me, pressing her chest against mine, her lips sucking on my neck.

My hands went up her sides, under her shirt, her soft stomach underneath my fingers. I gently fingered her nipple before holding her whole breast in my hand, softly squeezing. She moaned and I felt her nipple harden, her kissing becoming rougher, her movements quickening. I pulled out from under her, pinning her onto the cot, my lips crashing down on hers. She snaked her thin arms around my neck, pressing her chest against mine. My legs wrapped against her bare ones as the swelling in my jeans pressed against her thigh. I felt her hand left go of me, slowly moving up my thigh, grabbing gently between my legs, her breathing hot in my ear. My lips accidentally slipped off hers as the pleasure swept through me and she smirked, moving up to my belt, unbuttoning, ripping it off, unzipping, sliding off. Her fingers slid into my boxers, moving around, grasping, groping, wandering.

For fear of passing out, I took her hand, running my fingers up her arms, pressing them against the pillow. My lips trailed down her chest, between her breasts, sucking gently at the round of each one. I let go of her wrists, pulling the shirt over her head. I lowered my face, my tongue tracing around each of her breasts several times, gently nipping, sucking, licking. I continued moving downward, kissing her bellybutton. My fingers fumbled with the button of her shorts and I unzipped them, pulling them down her thin tan legs. She rested her feet on my shoulders, smiling slightly up at me. Grinning back, I moved forward, biting the edge of her black panties, pulling them down her legs, letting them fall at her knees. I leaned over her, kissing her gently, my fingers wandering down between her thighs, moving and probing gently. She moaned loudly and I kissed rougher, moving faster.

"Shit Steven," she breathed, her nails digging into my neck. I only grinned, kissing her neck gently. I pulled my hand away and looked at her. "It doesn't take much, does it?" She blushed slightly and shook her head. I grinned, sinking into her, her naked leg wrapping around my waist, pressing hand against the front of my boxers.

"Hey Hyde!" I heard someone stumble down the stairs and I flew off the bed, shutting the door the rest of the way. I slid my jeans on as she pulled her panties up, blushing profusely. We changed in silence, frozen by fear. I heard a knock at the door, Foreman calling for me. I felt the doorknob jingle and pointed under the bed. She glared at me but slid onto the floor and under the cot all the same.

"Hey, Eric!" I said, pulling the door open, leaning against the doorway, grinning. "Um, is this a bad time?" I shook my head. "No, what's up?" He studied me for a moment. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" I thought quickly. "Just woke up from a nap!"

"Oh, OK. Well, do you want to go get some lunch? My mom's not home, she had to take an extra shift at the hospital." I nodded. "Yeah, let me get dressed, OK?" Foreman nodded, turning around and heading back towards the basement. I shut the door and leaned against it. She had all ready crawled out from under the bed, her face pale and frozen from fear. "That was way too close," she whispered. I nodded, grabbing my shirt and buttoning it up.

"Sneak out in 10 minutes after we leave, OK?" She nodded, walking over to me, pressing me against the door in kiss. I groaned. "Don't do that," I pleaded. She merely grinned, dropping down onto my bed.


	4. Ways and Means

**A/N; Sorry for the wait, the few of you who are reading. This was a hard chapter, but I got it down. I don't own That 70's Show or Snow Patrol.**

**Warning: Sexual content and quite a bit. There probably won't be as much of it in later chapters, but it is a little much in this one, so I'm sorry. You can skip those parts though, don't worry. Drug use also.**

* * *

_Getting too busy to make amends  
I should try to make it right  
Are you ready for the shit to hit  
I think you say you are but aren't  
Doctor make it better instantly  
You're the only one who can  
I've been waiting here my whole damn life  
And I've forgotten what I wanted_

_Maybe I can do it  
If I put my back into it  
I can leave you if I wanted  
But there's nowhere else that I can go—"Ways and Means" by Snow Patrol_

"Come on," she said, pulling Foreman's jacket sleeve, rushing us forward across the large green front yard, up to the steps of a huge mansion where kids streamed in and out. Music poured out the windows, bounding across the lawn and down the street. She had somehow dragged us out of the house, convincing us to go to this party. It was being thrown by one of her bitchy fellow cheerleaders which meant tons of girls that neither I nor Foreman could score would be in attendance.

They pushed passed us, their shirts tight and short, jeans even more alluring. I was surprised to see Foreman chase after one with his eyes; he hadn't shown attraction to another female besides Donna in weeks, months even.

She cleared her throat. "Bar's over here." We followed closely behind, passing kids I had never even met before. Looking at the age of some of them, I knew they must be college kids, probably home for the summer. I saw many UW sweatshirts thrown about.

She perched on the bar stool, resting her arm on the home bar, looking expectantly up at the back of the bartenders head. Her perfect fingernails rapped impatiently against the wood as Foreman and I sat on either side of her. "Hello," she called finally as the oblivious tender stood with his back to us.

As soon as he turned around, I knew she was gone. He had thick curly black hair that fell into his eyes, down his ears, framing his pale pointed face. A leather jacket sat on his shoulders, his jeans all but too tight against his skinny legs. He was lean, built slightly like Foreman, but taller, savvier. His eyes were dark, eyelashes darker as they framed deep blue jewels.

"Sorry, madam," he said through a thick British accent. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyebrows raised in shock, her face slightly frozen. He gave her a lazy grin, leaning against the bar, looking knowingly at her. "What can I get you?"

"Um, well, I would like a…" She stammered for words, looking up at Foreman. "I'll have a beer," he intervened, chuckling at the guy.

"All right, good choice," the Brit said, pulling a 12 pack from under the counter. "The same?" he asked, looking over at me and I shrugged. He ripped a can free and slid it over to me.

"Well, I think I want…" she began. His finger pressed against her lips. "Wait," he breathed. "Let me make you something amazing." She gave a slight giggle, mesmerized with his voice, his face, his eyes. He spun around, pulling drinks and cups and whatever else he had behind the counter, creating her a drink.

I turned in my stool, looking at her. She rested her chin on her hand, watching him move. Blinking my eyes, I shook it off, knowing I shouldn't be frustrated, shouldn't be jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of.

The guy turned around, handing her a colourful drink in a martini glass. "It's classy, just like yourself." I saw her melt under his gaze and sip the drink.

"Come on Foreman," I grunted, sliding off the stool, grabbing my beer, and grabbing Eric's skinny arm. I felt him follow after me. "This is lame," he said into my ear as he walked past the large stereo system. I nodded in agreement. Spotting a door I pulled it open, revealing a large laundry room. "Come on."

We stalked in and I pulled out a brown baggie, waggling my eyebrows. Foreman grinned and nodded, sitting on the washer and me on the dryer. Rolling a joint, I held it out for Foreman to light. The smoke danced around our heads, into our noses, filling our senses and erasing every emotion that ached our bodies before we walked in this room.

I watched as he exhaled, passing the joint to me. "Yeah… this is nice. Kind of pointless, seeing as we could be doing this at home but whatever, man, whatever." He nodded his head, a lazy grin on his face.

"What was with that bar tender dude?" I asked rhetorically. "He seemed like such a sleaze." I inhaled the sweet smoke, holding it in my lungs until I was blue in the face, and then freed it through a tiny crack between my lips. Passed it to Foreman.

"Why do you care man?" he asked, pressing his lips to it. Foreman used to be clumsy with the Circle. He was always twitching more then normal, his eyes always flying to the staircase in fear of Red coming down, catching us, kicking our asses. But once the drug settled in his heart- or brain- he breathed normally. He was always much more enjoyable this way. I hated getting him drunk; it was just bitching about everything in his four walled life.

I shrugged, my fingers wrapping around the joint, fingering it gently, tenderly as if it was a small bird bone. My lips felt the paper against them and I breathed in. "I don't, I just don't want to have to kick someone's ass." Exhale.

Foreman didn't buy it. "You're a liar. You like her, don't you?" I held the joint away from him. "I do not. She's Kelso's girl, she's a bitch, she's a brat." He attempted to grab at it with his spider leg fingers. I took a hit.

"OK, sure Casablanca, whatever you say." I tossed it to him, ashes spilling on his shirt. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped.

The door opened, music and laughter streaming in through the sliver of light. I looked up.

"I thought I saw you two disappear in here." She sat down next to Foreman, taking the light from him, taking a drag. "It's getting kind of boring. Chelsea is upstairs drunk with her fucking boyfriend so there's no point in staying around to show my dress off." I took the joint.

"Oh, we can leave now? Where's your buddy?" She curled her nose. "What are you talking about?" Took a hit.

"You know, Mr. Bartender British Man. Thought you'd be going home with him." "Why, I'm here with you guys. He was just getting me a drink." Even in the dark, the redness from her blushing was visible in the dark.

"Uh huh," I said, taking the last drag and putting it out. "Let's get out of here." The air outside was no better then in our sanctuary; stale cigarette smoke and sweat. Bodies pressed against ours as we headed towards the main door which was at least two rooms away. Cheerleaders gave fake waves to her but she brushed them off, her face determined to leave.

Outside, we took deep breaths, sweat beads dripping from our hairlines. We were almost to the car when we saw them. Red and blue lights. "Shit," she muttered. "Come on!" We ran the next 5 feet, scrambling into the El Camino. A cop stood in front of it, his hand out.

"Shit, shit, shit." I put my baby in reverse, running into a trash bin. I revved the engine, spinning in an 80 degree circle, zooming down the street.

Our breathing was heavy on the 10 minute drive across town. She constantly looked over her shoulder, her hair flicking onto my shoulder, my arm. Foreman's head was leaned back into the chair, his eyes closed. I could tell, though, that he wasn't sleeping.

The humid summer night air wafted through the cracked windows, flitting our hair in the slight breeze. Our heart beats returned to normal as we pulled into the Foreman's empty driveway. "I guess my parents are gone," I heard him muttered. We piled out of the car, doors slamming shut, foots shuffling against pavement.

The kitchen lights were off through the glass window, so as we filed in I flicked the switch casually. "I need a beer," Foreman muttered, stalking over to the fridge, pulling three Budweiser's out, handing them around.

Down the stairs, into the basement. The muggy air had grasped the house, making the usually cooled basement hot and heavy, resting upon our all ready wet faces. He groaned, flipping the rarely used fans on, opening the door. "This night has been awful," he moaned quietly, dropping into the couch, sinking his thin frame deep into the arm rest. She dropped on his other side and I took my place on the sturdy plastic chair.

"Hey Eric," she said, waving a TV guide in his face. "Smokey and the Bandit's on!" Foreman's face lightened slightly and I saw relief in her face. He grabbed the remote, turning the entertainment box on, flipping through the channels. "Mm." He sunk deeper into the cousins, his beer in hand. She hid a giggle behind her hand.

I turned my attention to the screen, sipping my drink occasionally. The fans drifted over us, drying up the glisten from our skin. Her hair lifted and fell over her shoulders as the fan rotated. Thick curls fell into her forehead and I watched as she pushed them aside countless times, getting more and more frustrated. I noticed that whenever she was angry, she pursed her lips and crinkled her nose as if disgusted.

* * *

A soft snore and the dripping of liquid. I looked around and saw Eric's head against the back of the chair, the small portion of beer left in his can falling onto the carpet. Smirking, I flipped the TV off as the credits rolled, over an hour later. I stood, taking the beer from his hand. Her head flopped to the side, nearly touching his shoulder.

As I picked him up by the arm, she stirred but remained asleep. With Foreman leaning on me, barely awake, I stepped slowly up the stairs, leading him to his Spiderman sheets.

* * *

Her forehead was warm under my palm as I pushed away her hair. She moaned, her shoulders shifting, her eyes fluttering.

"Hi," she said sleepily, sitting up slightly. "Hi," I said. We looked at each other. "Is Eric in bed?" she asked, her head dropping back onto the couch. I nodded, looking at my watch. 1:33 AM.

"I'm sorry tonight was so lame," she said groggily, her eyes focusing on mine. Her iris' were deep and dark and glazed with sleep and I felt myself grinning in spite of myself.

"What?" she asked, blinking quickly. I shook my head, pressing my finger to her mouth to silence. I felt her tongue against it, wet and hot. She giggled. I hesitated.

I sunk into her, pressing my lips against hers. Her tiredness hung around us as I felt her arms around my neck. "Steven?" she breathed, pulling away. "Can we just… lay here?" I looked at her for a moment before shrugging, sliding in behind her, latching my hands around her waist. I felt her flat stomach rise and fall with each breath. Her fingers grasped mine as the fans hummed us along, along in our dreams, along in our sleep.

* * *

"What… the… HELL?" A sharp voice, a loud crash, a sudden movement. A moment before my arms were around her waist, the next she was gone. I sat up, looking around. Above me stood Foreman his emotions a mixture between disgust, horror, shock, and mirth.

"Um," she began, pressing her hands along her dress, flattening it out. She puffed her hair nervously, her fingers twitching.

"What is going on?" he whispered, and I could see he was deciding if he should scream or laugh or possibly both. We both blankly looked at him in shock.

"This is… not… right," he breathed. "What… when… how… fuck!" I felt a laugh rise up in me, sneak up my throat and out my lips. They looked at me uncertainly as I grabbed my ribs laughing, leaning forward.

She dropped down next to me, giggling now too.

"OK… OK, what's going on?" he asked, clueless, dropping into my seat. I looked at her and broke out once again in laughter.

I felt him getting frustrated, tapping his foot, huffing through his nose furiously. "I'm serious, you freaks, what the hell is going on?" After gulping for breath, I finally looked at him. "Nothing, Foreman, nothing is going on." She sighed, her hand over her heart, her shoulders still shaking slightly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

* * *

"And I told him it was just a weird thing that happened. I told him it was the first time and nothing more went on between us." I stood in front of her as she sat on my cot, her legs crossed listening intently to my story, finally nodding in relief.

"OK, that's good. We're safe. We need to be more careful, Steven, I'm serious." I nodded.

"Well, Foreman's gone to a doctor's appointment so we have a few hours…" She giggled as I leaned over her, nibbling playfully on her lips before kissing them. She sighed with pleasure, her hands on my face, pulling me closely against her. We burned up, the blankets sliding down to the bottom of the bed. The heat from outside and inside ourselves pounded hard against us, making a sweat break out on both our foreheads. Her shirt came off and then mine. Soon her pants, soon mine.

She lay on her back as my tongue teased her bra snap and I finally bit down, biting it slowly open. Underneath was sticky with sweat, a light print on her skin from the material. I kissed it, going up towards her neck, her ear. My legs pressed against her sides. I pressed hard into her back, knowing she loved the pressure, the way my body fitted perfectly onto hers. My fingers slid down her back, into her panties. My fingers became wet as did her underwear and I felt my own boxers rise up. She moaned turning around on her back, looking up at me.

"Do you want to…" she asked through parched lips. "If you want to." She nodded excitedly. "Please," she groaned, arching her back, her eyes closed. She pulled her body up, sitting on her knees, she hands on my chest.

My fingers nervously pulled down her underwear as she knelt across me naked and I found my eyes soaking in every inch of skin, beauty glowing off her, visible even in the semi dark room. Her hipbones perched out, dying to be touched.

I felt her fingers down my boxers, her eyes looking into mine. She was unembarrassed, not ashamed at the dirtiness of our acts. She loved it, savored it, melted in it.

My underwear was down at my knees and we sat across from each other, our breathing ragged and harsh. It was neither of our first time, but I was amazed at her body. She didn't cover herself with a sheet or blanket. She didn't avoid my gaze or look at the ceiling. Her gaze started at my eyes, slowly drifting, not abashed by her wanderings.

I looked at the rounds of her breasts, at the way her nipples hardened, the way the goose bumps circled the soft skin around them. I looked between the valley of them, down to her ribs, to her flat beautiful stomach, at the way it was tan and smooth. My eyes gazed between her legs, at her thin thighs, her dark legs.

"Steven," she whispered, moving to me, kissing my lips carefully, gently. I felt her shake underneath them, her fingers slowly dipping into my sticky stubble tenderly. I put my arm around her waist, my hand resting on the small of her back, holding her as she arched back. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we sat for a moment, only inches from each other.

"Are you sure?" I double checked and she nodded impatiently. I leaned forward, kissing her slowly, my tongue grasping at everything it could reach. And I slowly went into her, carefully, not wanting to startle or hurt her. She let out a breath of pleasure and I went deeper, our middles touching. She pulled up, kissing me roughly, her hands going up my chest, pushing slightly to me, wanting more. I pulled into her more, finally all the way and slowly moved around and she moaned loudly.

"Shh," I whispered, covering her mouth with mine, rotating slowly inside her. "S-Steven." Her chest rubbed against mine, her fingers shaking as they grasped my hair. Her sweaty body pressed against mine creating a sticky sensation.

"This is amazing," she whispered, falling back, pulling me down with her. And it was.

* * *

She was curled against my side, her breathing gentle and quiet and I watched as her chest rose and fell. The sheets and blankets lay forgotten, our bare legs touching. I sighed, closing my eyes. This was all so wrong.

But it was the best sex I had ever had and I have no idea why. She did it with Kelso, for God's sake, how much experience had she actually had? But she knew how to move, what to touch, where to kiss. It was perfect and natural. I felt like an artist molding her as she lay under me, my hands all over her.

I felt something hot and wet on my nipple and I looked down. "Hi," she whispered, looking up. I grinned, leaning down, kissing her gently. She sat up, straddling me, looking into my face.

"That was really hot," she said bluntly, pushing her thick hair from her face. I nodded. "Best ever." She fell over me, kissing me gently, before sliding off. I watched as she scurried around the room, looking for her clothes. I followed suit, finding fresh jeans and a tee shirt.

We dressed in silence. "Stay here," I said, my zipper coming up, the button on my jeans clasping. "If no one's out there, I'll tell you."

* * *

I felt her panties getting wetter and wetter as I groped her breasts gently. We were alone and she was allowed to moan as loud as she wanted, which was loud. I had no idea where we were or how we got here, but I didn't care.

Her panties soon slid down, lying forgotten on the ground. I slid into her and she gasped, her chest sweaty. "Steven," she breathed. Her voice grew louder, urgent, wanting. "Steven." Thrust. "Steven." Panting, grabbing, sweating, grinding, fingering, wet, hot….

"STEVEN!"

* * *

I sat up in my bed, looking around wildly. Mrs. Foreman stood over me, smiling gently. "Steven! I'm sorry, honey, but you sound awfully sick. You were moaning in your sleep." I tried to hide my abashment.

"Sorry," I mumbled, climbing out of the cot. "That's OK. It's past noon, though. Lunch is on the table." She smiled sweetly at me before sweeping out of the room.

I fell back on my bed, panting slightly, groaning. My hopes that the infatuation and wanting would be gone once I was inside her disappeared as I looked down at my pajama pants. I needed her again. All day, for hours on end.

* * *

"That's it!" he said, looking up, his eyes alight. "I'll just go to California and get her!" Fez and I exchanged a look.

"Well that would be romantic," she said from behind her magazine and my eyes rolled out of habit. Fez nodded excitedly. "Eric, Donna would love it," he said through his thick accent. "It would just blow her away!"

I watched as my friend sat contemplating, wheels turning in his head. "I just don't know how I'm going to fool Red. I just… I need to do this, you know?" He looked over at me.

"No, I don't know. But I do know you've gone completely mental." "Steven, shut up," she said, glaring at me before looking up at Foreman. "Do it, Eric, she would love it." He nodded completely convinced, jumping up. "I need to go get ready!"

I heard the door slam and I got up, sitting next to her. "How the hell is he supposed to get away with this? It's not going to work, you're ruining my fun." She pulled herself away from her magazine, a look on her face. "Steven, you are the coldest hearted person I have ever met. He's your friend, you need to support him!" She gave me one last look.

"Now Fez." I watched as she stood up, smoothing her dress out. "I'm going to let you take me to the Hub and buy me a drink!" His face glowed, bounding out of his chair, pulling the door open, gazing up at her like she was God. Her dress flounced flirtingly behind her as she glided out the door, Fez following mindlessly behind.

The only noise in the sullen basement was the sound of the fans as they rotated. I thought about what she said. Groaning I stood up, walking over to the shelf and pulling Candyland free. I hated being sentimental. I went in search for the Scooby Doo thermos.

* * *

I saw her Daddy's car gleaming in a parking spot in the Hub. Looking through the window, I saw her and Fez sitting near the front of the restaurant, chatting and sharing fries. Gritting my teeth, I stood, stomping through the door.

Her eyes met mine briefly before turning back to Fez. She was still furious at me. Something that shouldn't have bothered me, shouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary. But it did bug me.

"OK," I said, pulling the wad of cash from my pocket. "Did you steal that?" she accused, crinkling her nose. "No," I said, narrowing my eyes behind my glasses. "It's Foreman's. We're getting him a ticket to California."

She squealed happily, clapping her hands. Fez beamed, squirming around in the plastic chair excitedly. And I just rolled my eyes, hiding my pleasure that she was pleased.

I couldn't help but please her.

* * *

"What if he cries?" she whispered in my ear as we stood at the top of the basement stairwell. Her fingers were gripped around my arm tightly, nervously. "He won't cry, Jackie," I muttered, pulling her down the stairs, Fez in tow.

She pushed the door open, swaying happily inside. I saw her shoot Foreman a pleased smile, dropping down next to him. Fez bounced on his toes looking nervously around at all of us.

"There's a plane leaving to California in four hours, Foreman, and you're on it." I waved the blue envelope in front of me. "Before you get all mushy," I added quickly, "we didn't pay for it. We used the money from your secret stash, and the Scooby Doo thermos."

He protested against Scooby, claiming no one knew about it. I merely dropped the ticket on his lap, dropping down into my chair.

"Thanks guys, but I can't go. Red will kill me." She put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Eric, we'll cover for you." His face went from worry, to fear, to frustration, to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"That's it! I'm going!" He jumped over the couch, nearly skipping up the stairs. "I've got to go pack!" Fez followed, proclaiming his love to men's fashion.

Before I knew it her lips were against mine, smiling into my face. "Steven, that was really nice of you to get that ticket for Eric." I soaked in the complement.

"This usually works better when you don't talk."

* * *

His fingers twitched nervously in his lap, his suitcase next to Jackie in the back. Fez was back in Point Place at a tennis lesson, so the three of us took off for Juliette in the Vista Cruiser without our foreign friend.

The Beatles pulsed out of the stereo, serenading us. Both of their nerves and squirminess combined made the whole car a jumpy place and I myself felt my gut curl in anticipation. Foreman should return sometime tomorrow, hopefully with Donna and Kelso. My mind first drifted off to excuses to fool Red and many filled it.

But then I thought about Kelso, one of my oldest friends. I remember how I used to watch him cheat on Jackie and how I had actually found it humorous. More on his part though because his and Jackie's fights were usually an amazing event to watch. She burned him so many times and he never seemed to get it.

I remember taking her to prom, comforting her in the ski cabin, talking to her in the Sizzler, kissing her on Mt. Hump. I groaned inwardly.

I wondered what would happen. I had two days left of this fling. Two days left of her body under my fingers, under my sheets. I couldn't understand what I was feeling exactly… was it regret?

But not for being with her, oh no. Regret for letting Kelso mess with her. Regret for the countless debates Kelso and I would have over her. Regret for forgetting her, for hurting her, for putting her down…

Now I was thinking like this would last. This wouldn't last. I didn't like her, just the feel of her, the taste of her, the warmth that radiated off her body.

It made my head hurt, my stomach ache. I focused on the highway and glanced at the clock. It was nearing six o'clock; his plane left at 7.

"Hyde, take a left here." I merged onto the off ramp, the El Camino slowly gliding past other cars. Airplanes flew over head us, rumbling, making the car shake. I felt him rub his palms on his jeans nervously.

This would be a long two days.

* * *

"Bye, Eric," she said, hugging him carefully, kissing the side of his mouth in farewell. We embraced quickly as I patted his shoulder. "Hurry back, OK? I'm all ready running out of excuses." He cracked a nervous smile, raising a hand in departure and turning into the metal detector. He didn't look back.

I felt her sigh next to me and take my hand once Eric was out of sight. "I'm really happy for him," she breathed as we walked back down the long hallway. I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it's going to be our senior year. He needs to be happy."

The walk throughout the airport was quiet, each of us inside our own heads. The air outside was just the same as before; hot, humid, and sticky.

After 10 minutes of searching for the car, we slid in. She sat close to me, her knee touching mine, her finger on my thigh.

I couldn't take it. Looking wildly around for some sort of privacy against the busy highway, I felt my fingers shaking nervously, achingly. Turning my hazard light on, I glided to the side of the road, driving deeper into the trees.

"Steven, what the hell?" I slammed on the breaks and threw my seat belt off, pinning her down, kissing her. She sighed into my mouth, her foot racing against my leg. My fingers were all ready unzipping her dress, pulling the straps down, kissing her chest.

"Wait," she said, pushing me back with a sharp finger nail. "Are we about to do it in your car?" We looked at each other. "Yes," I said finally. "If that's cool."

"Well…" She was quiet. "It's perfect." I watched her strip from her dress completely, all ready unzipping my jeans.

* * *

An hour later, we lay next to each other on our backs, panting and sweaty, our hearts racing. "Steven," she whispered, laughing breathlessly. "That was… the best."

It was. It was supposed to be. Because I knew that in two days time, things would change.

"Jackie," I said seriously, turning on my side, propping myself up with my hand, looking down at her.

Her hair stuck to her wet skin, her eyelashes fluttering dark and beautiful around her deep eyes.

I cleared my throat, willing myself to continue. "Kelso's coming back… in two days." The silence filled the car like an intoxicating gas and I felt myself going under. She looked slightly shocked, confused.

"O-OK… What about it, though?" I sighed, closing my eyes. "No, Steven, what are you saying?" She held my face in her hands. My eyes opened, looking into hers.

"I don't know. I mean, what are we going to do? This… this will be over, won't it?" She blinked, brow furrowed in thought. Then her face cleared and anger took over. She slid out from under me, sitting up, pulling her dress around her.

"So you decide to have car sex with me and then call everything off and act like nothing happened?" I shrugged. "Jackie, it was what it was! A summer fling. Your ex boyfriend is coming back, or boyfriend or husband or whatever the hell he is!"

Her jaw dropped. "Steven! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "What, are you saying you want this to be more then a fucking fling, Jackie?" "No!" she said, pinning me down with her gaze. "But why would you do this? That was disgusting. You are such a pig. What, you think because we have one more night together, I'll be fine and go running back to Kelso? You think that you were just a replacement for Kelso?"

"What else was I supposed to think, Jackie?! He left and you jumped on me!" "That is a lie! You said that I should fool around with you to get back at Kelso…" Her face fell slightly. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I am such a whore."

"Jackie," I said as her eyes filled. "You're not a whore." I reached a hand out to stroke her hair but she smacked it away.

"You are disgusting. You don't care about me at all. You don't care about Kelso either, you just wanted some action. Just… take me home, Steven. This 'fling' is over." She pulled her dress over her head, leaning into her chair, arms crossed.

She didn't speak to me the whole car ride home.

* * *

I heard a car door slam and I looked up. It was nearing midnight. Footsteps on the stairwell.

"They're home!" It was the first words she'd said to me since the airport. I stood up, following her up the stairs and into the driveway.

"Jackie!" Donna whispered, hugging the girl closely. I walked around them, clapping Eric on the back. "Nice, man," I said in his ear as we all tiptoed around each other in the night.

As Kelso pulled me into a hug, complementing my beard, I felt a surge of guilt in me. She stood behind him awkwardly, looking around at us. "Man!" he said. "Let's go to the basement!" The shaggy haired boy stumbled around his van, bounding excitedly towards the basement.

* * *

"Yeah and then Donna picked it up and it turned out to only be a starfish!" He laughed in his usual obnoxious way. The room seemed brighter now that everyone was back. We had even called Fez, who had nearly cried when he saw Kelso. Foreman's arm was around Donna, kissing her cheek, whispering in her ear.

She sat next to Michael and I noticed the way they brushed elbows purposely. "Michael," she said, looking up at him. "Can we go talk?" He nodded and I watched as the pair walked out the basement door, tiptoeing up the stairs.


	5. My Stupid Mouth

**A/N; This chapter is kind of short, sorry. I'm having a bit of a writers block but I'll try to pull it together. Don't own anything, as usual.**

* * *

_My stupid mouth  
Has got me in trouble  
I said too much again  
To a date over dinner yesterday  
And I could see  
She was offended  
She said "well anyway..."  
Just dying for a subject change_

_  
Oh, the way she feels about me has changed  
Thanks for playing, try again.  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one_

_I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me—"My Stupid Mouth" by John Mayer. _

The scratchy trampoline material itched my arm as I lay on my back, a cigarette in between my fingers. The smoke accumulated above my head as I took another hit, letting it out slowly between my lips.

I was in her backyard, on her trampoline. I hadn't seen her since Kelso returned and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I didn't know why I was here, a place where she could see me, find me, talk to me. Maybe I wanted to get caught, wanted her to question me, corner me into answers and gut spilling.

But what would I have to say? Why did I always find myself coming back to her, thinking about her, wondering about what could be? I caught myself lying in bed, feeling her fingers in mine, tasting her breath on my mouth. Her perfume seemed to linger everywhere we had been together; the basement, my bed, the El Camino.

"Steven?" Her sweet voice slipped through the air. I felt pressure next to me and soon her body lay next to mine.

We were quiet but I felt her nerves tumbling in her stomach. I always seemed to know how she was feeling by the way she merely breathed. "I talked to Kelso."

Her fingers touched mine as she took the cigarette from me. I heard her inhale.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking it back from her as smoke emitted from her round lips. She hesitated. "We're back together. I realize I kind of scared him away with my marriage talk. I'm just… I don't know we're just taking things slow."

"Jackie," I said, leaning on my side, watching as she took the cigarette again. "You're smart. And throughout the past month, I've seen you grow up a considerable amount. You're not the same girl you were when Kelso left and I don't think he sees that."

"What are you saying?" I saw the cigarette shake slightly, her voice unsettling. "You know exactly what I'm saying. You're too smart for him, too good for him, and he doesn't deserve or appreciate you." We looked at each other.

"It was just a fling Steven." "I know," I cut her off, "that's not the point, this isn't about us." "There is no us!"

"Damn, Jackie!" I sat up, glaring down at her. "You don't seem to get anything, do you? You're so fucking oblivious, in your own little world. Kelso has been playing you for years, Jackie, why don't you get that?"

"Why do you care?" she shot back, jumping up. "I love him, Steven, I really do. Get the hell over it."

I felt my eyes ache at the intensity of our glaring match. "You don't love him, Jackie," I muttered finally, sliding off the trampoline. "Just remember that."

And I left.

* * *

The basement was constantly full and I always heard her tinkling laughter through the thin walls of my room. He was always with her, too. Whatever happened in California, seemed to stay there to Jackie's knowledge or not. If Donna had witnessed anything on the beaches of the west coast, she didn't tell us. But I refused to believe he actually changed.

I looked for reasons to be furious with Kelso. I would bash on him mentally for hours and then feel guilty. Yes, I felt guilty. He's like a child sometimes. Not the brightest light bulb in the box and it sometimes made me pity him.

"Hyde." I heard a knock at the door and I looked up from my cot. Foreman stood in the doorway alone for once. "What's up?" I asked, sitting up, my legs hanging over the side. He shrugged, dropping down on a chair across from me.

"What are you doing in here?" he questioned, his gaze strong. And as I read his expression, I knew that he had figured it all out. Well, I was going to pull a Nixon and deny, deny, deny. That's the way my mom raised me.

"Just hanging out, what about you?" "Why don't you come out and hang with us? We were thinking about going to the Hub." I considered. She would know I was hiding, not man enough to face her, to see her with him. I stood up. "All right, I'll come."

* * *

The awkward tension only existed between us, but to the rest of the group it was merely laughter and smiles, like nothing ever changed. The heat from the Foreman's followed us across town to the Hub, suffocating us no matter where we went.

She wore a short simple summer dress with no sleeves. His arm was wrapped around her bare shoulders, her small body leaning into him. She didn't fit properly against him. He was too tall, too brawny, in a way. She needed someone strong and firm, but soft and limber. Someone who matched her every movement, who could fit her easily against him.

I sucked on the straw of my soda, trying to push it away, push it all away. I wanted to push Kelso away, her away, this summer away, the night at the lake… Everything, I just wanted to be gone.

I tore my eyes away from the exit sign and saw her looking at me. I merely gave her a passing glance behind my dark shades, throwing myself into conversation with Eric, Donna, and Fez as she whispered with him.

"Hey guys," Kelso said, breaking away from her, leaning in towards us. "I got some stuff in California. Want to, you know, break it out?" We gave each other looks and nodded. "Let's head to the store first, and get some food," Fez said as we walked through the Hub. "I'm out of candy."

* * *

The Piggly Wiggly wasn't very busy, probably due to the heat. We filled up baskets with our regular munchie foods: chips, cookies, pickles, frosting, whipped cream, ketchup, corn dogs, popsicles, sodas, and of course, candy.

We filed into the basement with paper bags in hand, and all got into the Circle, excited to try out the new stash. We watched Kelso light up and Donna lean forward, lighting some incense. The fumes wafted together, creating my favourite sweetly flavoured smoke.

"This is great," Kelso breathed, smoke drifting from his nose and mouth, handing the joint to Jackie.

After it had been passed around a few times, we pulled out our snacks, our stomachs rumbling with hunger. I saw her dig her fingers into a can of frosting, shoving it thickly down her throat, leaving traces around her lips. I couldn't help but watch and wonder why he wasn't kissing it off her, wasn't savouring her taste.

I grabbed the joint from whoever had it and filled my lungs up, closing my eyes, holding it in, willing myself not to think of her. The drug erased every hurt feeling in me, cleaning them out as I exhaled, passing the joint to Foreman.

This stash was whack. The room was purple, Donna's hair on fire. I watched as Foreman's head drifted above us, bumping on the ceiling and Kelso's eyes rolled in his head. I hadn't hit a Circle this hard in years and I knew it would only keep coming until every brain cell that held her memory was dead.

Her skin seemed to glow even more amidst the smoky air. I watched as he fed her chips and she kissed his fingers clean. I ached.

And then, when I was as high as a kite, I admitted it to myself.

I liked her. I actually liked her.

Something was really wrong with the world today.

* * *

I attacked her with every insult I had in me that week. I wanted to throw stones at her wall until the bricks cracked and the dam broke, and water spilled out, drowning him from her life. Everyday she came back stronger though and every night I went to sleep thinking maybe this was it, maybe I had finally lost.

But when she would show up in the afternoon, something seemed different. She didn't seem as airy as she did just a mere few weeks ago. She seemed heavy, somewhat darker. And in vain, my hopes jumped up. She would look at me with wondering eyes until he skipped in and a whole new façade took over her and she was just as annoying and childish as she was two years ago.

Her outfits drove me crazy and I think she knew it. I had never wasted a moment telling her what dresses I liked the most, which shorts made me insane, what blouses I wanted to tear off. She must have taken that to heart because everyday she wore something that I had once unbuttoned, or unzipped, or slid off her.

It was late morning as I stood leaning against the Foreman's kitchen counter, sipping coffee to cure my hangover. Eric sat at the table munching down on waffles. "So what should we do today?" he asked as I dropped down next to him. I shrugged.

"Nothing, as usual." He dismissed this though. "We should all go to Funland!" "Funland, Foreman? You want to go to Funland?" He didn't wait to hear me convince him out of it; he was soon at the phone, dialing a number.

And somehow, thirty minutes later, I sat next to Donna in the Vista Cruiser, with Eric in the driver seat, heading down the freeway to Funland. I pressed myself deep into the seat. She was visible through the mirror, her hand drifting out the window, hair catching lazily in the wind. He sat next to her, his lips in her ear, whispering.

I closed my eyes, turning the radio up, praying the day would soon be over.

* * *

"Cotton candy!" Fez led us down Fun Ave. to the candy man, quickly purchasing his stick of sugar.

I yawned. "Maybe we should pack it up; we've been here for two hours." Everyone shot me looks and I knew I was stuck.

"Wait, where's Michael?" she said from behind me. We looked around trying to spot his tall frame from the crowd. She groaned, stepping onto the bench next us. "I'm going to find him. I'll meet you guys over by the mini Ferris wheel in 15 minutes." She jumped down, her shoes tapping against the cement.

We decided to head down to the Pizza Hut to see if our friend has disappeared there, knowing his love for their pepperoni pizza. When he wasn't in sight, the group ordered a pizza for us, sitting down to eat before heading over to Jackie.

"I'm going to the bathroom, guys," I said, detaching myself from the pizza line. I looked around the thinning crowd, telling myself I was looking for Kelso, but knowing I was looking for her. As I scanned the area for the bathrooms, an unexpected whip of thunder shocked me from my thoughts. I looked around to see people running, hiding from the rain that thickly plummeted from the sky. The air was humid and the rain felt hot against my skin as it covered me, my clothes sticking to my body.

Lighting flashed through the sky. I sought the Hall of Mirrors, running into it, leaning against the rock wall. I shook my head, ridding my hair of the wet and looked around at the mirrors.

"Steven?" I looked around for her. She stood at the other end of the hall, dripping wet with water. "Hi," she said, walking quickly over to me shivering. "I found Michael, but we got separated once the rain started." She looked over my shoulder. "Where's everyone else?"

"Um, Pizza Palace," I managed to mutter, somewhat reminded of the night by the lake. She seemed to know what I was thinking, reddening in the face, looking down at her sopping wet shoes. "Hm, so, weird weather." She brushed passed me, sliding down against the wall, onto the floor.

So we were talking about the weather now. I walked to her, dropping down also. "Yeah, very unexpected."

The dripping of water was lulling. I watched as her fingers nervously twisted together, looking in front of her, avoiding me.

"Why are you with him?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. They hung in front of us, dangling awkwardly above her head and I wanted nothing more then to swallow them back up again. She looked surprised, her mouth open in confusion.

"I… I told you. I love him." "But he left you." I was unstoppable. I felt my anger and heat and fury from the past few weeks build up inside of me, readying to lash out. She shrugged. "I kissed another guy."

"He's kissed a bunch of different girls, Jackie!" "Why do you care?!"

I looked at her, her eyes daring me to continue. "I… I don't." She looked at me, determining if what I said was true.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now, Steven." She pushed herself up from the ground, stomping out of the hall.


End file.
